


Out there, alone

by Melime



Category: Defying Gravity (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They only had each other.





	Out there, alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Lá fora, sozinha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856938) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 10 - Alone.

Out there, it was easy to feel alone.

Even now that they knew the truth purpose of their mission and were willing to take a leap of faith, it was impossible not to feel the effects of isolation. Having a higher purpose, being part of history in the making, being chosen by a higher power they couldn’t begin to understand… they didn’t regret leaving for that mission, but it was still a lonely journey.

Nothing outside of the Antares existed, not in the same way that people there existed. At some point, Earth stopped being real, it was just images on a screen, distant voices of people who couldn’t understand what they were going through.

Only the eight of them existed. The longer they spent with Beta, then Gamma as well, the more distant they became to everyone else.

Jen had said long ago, when their journey was still counted in days and not in months turning to years. The need for connection wouldn’t just disappear because they were trained, because of the HALOs, because they kept contact with Earth.

She always loved Zoe, and Zoe loved her, so the leap to being in love was one small step. Zoe’s walk on Venus, her near death and slow and painful recovery, was a turning point. Jen couldn’t afford to lose her, she wouldn’t have accepted to continue their mission if Zoe hadn’t recovered.

They knew now that they would be tested every step of the way. Each object would demand a price in blood and pain, and they would need to pay it without wavering, even though they still didn’t know what the future held for them or what would happen when all the objects were gathered.

It was too big, their mission, the objects, their influence on them, it was all too big for their minds. So they focused on something smaller, each other, their relationships. If Jen had Zoe, then even though they were alone and still years from returning to Earth, they wouldn’t have to feel so lonely.


End file.
